


Fire Emblem: Chosen Two Fluff

by snakebit1995



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Snakebit1995's Fire Emblem Universe, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Taking place during the story of The Chosen Two, this is a brief look in at the lives and relationships of various Fire Emblem Characters from my story.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**So here's a new Fire Emblem story for me. It takes place in my pre-established Fire Emblem Universe (Prince in the Making, Four Outsiders, Chosen Two) and will just be fluffy side bits about the characters, their relationships and stuff like that. It's canon and taking place in the merged world, but isn't directly tied into the main plot.**

* * *

**NO POV**

It was a late night at the Ylissien Castle, a few sconces flickered with flame, a few soft foot steps pattered across the stone floors as guards patrolled and servants scuttled about. One person outranks them all and walked down the hall in a plain dress, her long sandy blonde hair down from it's usual pigtails and her soft youthful face had a hint of worry on it, no worry was wrong she looked more frustrated, Princess Lissa was out searching for her husband.

"What is he doing this late." She grumbled a bit stomping up to a large door and pushing it open.

Inside the study was Robin sitting at a desk, hunched over a book, a map and about a dozen scouting reports.

"Hmm." He brushed his hand over his head to brush back his straight blue hair.

"Go to bed." Lissa walked behind him.

"Yeah." He mumbled a bit "I'm almost done."

"It's two in the morning." She hugged him from behind "I thought I was done sleeping alone since you came back."

"Evil never sleeps Lissa." He told her "I need to go over these reports from the scouts so we can figure out where Grima is hiding."

"And you can still find him tomorrow." Lissa frowned "Please Robin, come to bed."

"Haa…alright." He turned around and kissed her.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Lissa said when Robin held her hips "You're a father now, and I know this war is stressful, but…I already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again because you worked yourself to death."

"I'm sorry." Robin apologized "I've just been, trying to get this over as soon as possible."

"I know." Lissa took his hand and they started to walk back to their room "But trying to work with no sleep won't help anyone."  
"You're right, that's why you're the smart one." Robin teased.

"Hmm, your coat." Lissa looked at Robin's sleeve "It's got a hole."

"Oh yeah, it got caught on the doorknob this morning." Robin said.

"Leave it tomorrow and I'll fix it for you." Lissa said as they got back into their room.

"You can fix it?" he smirked.

"What's that mean?" Lissa pouted.

"You just don't strike me as the sowing type." Robin laughed taking off his shirt to change for bed.

"I'll have you know Emm taught me how to sow when I was little, so I can fix it for you." Lissa smiled when he joined her in bed, kissing her forehead.

"Will you have time if your taking care of the baby." Robin asked.

"I'll be fine." Lissa hugged him and closed her eyes "Goodnight Robin, I love you."

"I love you too Lissa." Robin held her.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest stuff you wanna see in the future.**

**As I said at the beginning of the chapter this is just going to be a bunch of random fluff pieces from my Fire Emblem-verse to help flesh out characters a bit while keeping Chosen Two focused on it's main story. I don't think the chatpers will be especially long, just little 500-1000 word bits about the everyday lives and relationships of the characters.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Tharja on Love

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Tharja walked down the street, pulling her cloak tightly around her voluptuous body. She'd grown used to doing this at this point, she was not going to change her unique style, but that also didn't mean she was giving free looks to every creep on her daily walk to and from the castle. There had been times Tharja had cursed her endowments, but she also appreciated them, they allowed her to do all sorts of fun manipulative curses.

"Grr." She grumbled a bit opening the door to her abode, kicking off her heels and hanging her cloak up "It's…too quiet."

Tharja walked around the house and noticed, for the twelfth day in a row there was no one here, not her daughter who'd recently moved home, and not her husband either.

"They're still out training that Nohrian girl." She sighed looking at her crystal ball.

Part of her thought about breaking out the contact ritual but if they were in the middle of something she wouldn't want to interrupt.

"Haa." She sighed a bit as she sat on the bed, removing her circlet before starting to slide her gloves off.

For the longest time she loved the silence of an empty house, but those were back in her Plegian army days, ever since she joined the Shepherds and Ylissien army the commotion in her life had picked up and she found it strangely calming, she still preferred to be alone, that part of her would never leave but she had found a new acceptance here, not to mention staying here had allowed her more observation of Robin though she found her interest had waned over the last year.

She sighed a bit again and slid her stockings down her long legs before slipping into something to relax around the house in, it was late part of her wanted to go work on curses and all other kinds of dark arts in her basement laboratory but part of her just wanted to lay by the fire and relax.

In the end she wound up making coffee and just sitting in front of her fire place, looking deeply into the flames.

"Gods…what happened to my life." She thought back on her experiences "Sitting around a fireplace like some lonely housewife, even worse…I am some lonely housewife."

Tharja looked at a small painting on the mantle, it had her looking as grumbly as ever with that scowl, boy she used to scowl a lot, but next to her was Frederick, serious to a fault as she always thought though in this picture he looked pleased.

When they first met they hated each other, always bickering, he was convinced she was a spy but in the end they wound up back to back in too many battles, he blocked enough arrows with his shield to keep her body from becoming a voodoo doll like pincushion. At first when he began doting on her, courting her, she wished to have been that pincushion.

But in the end she found something oddly alluring about the man, and love interested her as well. For years she despised love she found it gross, vile and illogical but now, she found herself a slave to it.

"How times change." She took a sip from her mug "I suppose people change."

Tharja felt an ache in her heart when she looked at the portrait. The loneliness that had embraced her like a warm blanket for so long, was now smothering her.

"When that idiot gets home I'm gonna slap him." She got up to wash her mug "Making me this miserable."

She put her hands on the side of her sink and sighed.

"Haa!" she growled and let out an annoyed scream "I just…I just…I just want to kiss him."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Lonely Peri

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

In the perpetual darkness of Castle Krakenburg Peri skipped down the hall, giggling wildly as her multicolored pigtails bounced.

"Well you look happy." Elise giggled passing her by.

"Of course, I am, Xander and I are having dinner tonight." Peri giggled.

"Is that special?" Elise asked "Silas and I have dinner together all the time."

"Oh." Peri pouted a little "Xander's always so busy we never get to have dinner together."

"You're usually busy too." Elise said "Perks of being the Queen!"

"It's thrilling." Peri said "No one bothers me and I can kill all the stuff I want but everyone always wants me to come to this event or sign this thing, it sucks!"

"So you like it but you hate it?" Elise asked.

"It's no fun!" Peri stomped her foot "Before he was king Xander used to spend all his time with me, now I never see him! It sucks, it sucks, it sucks!"

"I guess it's hard to be important." Elise said "Well all the more reason to look forward to tonight."

"Right, Peri is planning a special night just for the two of us." Peri smiled "Dinner and then…Peri is so excited."

"I can tell you're taking in third person." Elise laughed.

* * *

**Later**

"It's yummy right?" Peri asked sitting at the table with her husband as he talked to an attendant "I…hunted it myself."

"I've never had bear before." Xander laughed before looking at the servant "It's a bit gamey."

"Okay." Peri frowned a bit.

"I still like it though." He smiled.

"Good." Peri smiled happily though it was obvious she was still worried, obvious to Xander at least.

"Peri my dear, is something bothering you?" Xander asked.

"I'm fine." She said hacking at her food with her knife, a sign of her aggravated frustrations.

"You're a very poor liar you know." Xander couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Peri is worried." The girl slipped into third person for a moment "She's worried you don't…you don't love her anymore."

"What would possibly make you think that?" Xander was taken aback by her sudden accusation.

"You never have time for us anymore!" Peri whined "I'm the one who organized this night, I'm the one who hunted dinner, I butchered it, I…asked for help cooking it, and I worked hard so we could have a special night and you…you barely even look at me. You always put work ahead of your family, Peri…loves Xander but…she hates that part of him."

"Peri I-."

"I know you're busy, I know you have responsibilities, I know it's hard." Peri frowned "I am a Queen and I know that, but I feel like since I became Queen I see you less and less than when I was your retainer."

"I see." Xander frowned.

"Peri loves Xander so much." She smiled "But Peri…I need to know, that you love me or am I just some girl, King Garon had four children with four different women, I don't…I don't want to be some woman to you."

"Of course, I love you." Xander held her hands "I love you very much, I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to your needs, I let myself get swallowed up by my duties and failed to see your needs, my first duty should be as a husband apparently I'm not a very good one."

"No." Peri smiled and laughed "You're good enough for me though."

Peri leaned in and kissed him and sat in his lap while gesturing for the servants to leave.

"I like fights like these more than bloody ones." She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why is that?" Xander asked with a hint of confusion.

"Because." Peri kissed him again "wars on bloody battlefields don't get to end with make-up sex and you…have a lot of making up to do mister."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**I wanna try to use the authors notes in this story to also provide some extra insight into my thought process. I always feel like Peri is an interesting Queen of Nohr, given her bloody past she fits right into Nohr's old style of a war focused dark kingdom, but at the same time she's royalty now and expected to hold up to the new standards the Kingdom is trying to form, it makes for an interesting conflict internally, she wants to be a good Queen for Xander, but she also wants to be her old self and not put on a façade.**

**I also liked the idea of Peri being someone starved for attention, in her supports with him she seems to like the fact that Xander coddles her a bit, so I imagine if he wasn't around as much she'd get rather bitter, she doesn't look it on the surface but she's kinda needy.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Nowi the Mercenary

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Nah we're back!" Nowi cheered skipping up to her daughter.

"Mother." The short girl hummed "It's good to see you."

"Your dad and I are back in town so let's go play together!" Nowi cheered.

"Mother." Nah sighed "I'd love to have dinner with you and father."

"Great, bring Yarne too." She smiled.

The two split up and Nowi skipped around the castle.

"I was looking for you." Robin walked up to her.

"Hey Robin what's up?" Nowi smiled wide.

"Here, for looking after Dwyer and Kana." He held up a sack of coins.

"Come on Robin I can't take that." Nowi said "Working for you guys is always on the house for Nowi and Gregor, mercenary couple."

"With a name like that it sounds more like you two are playing Mercenaries as opposed to actually being them." Robin laughed.

"I'm always serious in the field." Nowi gave another toothy grin "But it's always nice to come home for a bit."

"About that…" Robin reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope "I was wondering if you'd take care of something again for us."

"I'm starting to regret that on the house comment." Nowi sighed "You guys give us so many jobs we never make any money."

"If you'd let Chrom pay you then-." Robin started but was cut off.

"Robin…you know how that would look." Nowi cut into her serious adult face "The King of Ylisse paying mercenaries to take care of his business, I can't do that to you and Chrom."

"You're quite prudent when you need to be." Robin sighed.

"I know right." Nowi laughed "What's the job?"

"With Grima being more and more aggressive the army is spread more and more thin, we were hoping you and Gregor can keep the brigands in check and keep an eye out for signs of Grima's army as well."

"That's it leaves it to us." Nowi smiled clawing the air "I'll stomp'em all, oh…I promised to spend some time with Nah, is this urgent?"

"Ideally it is." Robin sighed "I'm sorry Nowi, you guys keep getting sent out over and over again."

"It's part of the job." Nowi frowned "I knew that, it's okay we'll get to it right away."

"Nowi, it can wait till tomorrow it's not that urgent." Robin told her.

"Thanks Robin." Nowi smiled.

"It's not a problem, but you two be careful out there okay, with Grima being more and more violent I wouldn't want you guys coming back hurt." Robin smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free ot message me any questions or concerns.**

**I always liked the little hint they drop with Nah's supports that for how childish Nowi acts she's really more adult than she lets on and those moments when she slips into serious mature Nowi are some of the most fun to write.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Queen Camilla

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"UGH!" a man groaned sliding down a wall after getting a strong right hook from Beruka.

"That's the fifth time this month." The former assassin sighed walking away "Tell whoever you work for to back off."

Beruka was growing frustrated but that was the fifth time she had to deal with an assassination attempt on Camilla, and it was starting to grate on her.

Yes, the war between Hoshido and Nohr was over, but that didn't mean there were still a lot of people who refused to give up the fight, even more troublesome was that these were Hoshidan people making attempts on Camilla, their new Queen. When Camilla first announced her intentions to wed Ryoma, Beruka was skeptical obviously she was right, people were not happy how could they be someone who'd killed their loved ones on the battlefield was now part of their royal family, as emotionless as Beruka was she understood how that was a hard pill to swallow.

Wiping the blood off her gauntlets Beruka headed back out to the main street to reunite with her Mistress who was touring a marketplace. Beruka hated this place, it was too crowded, too many openings.

"You need to relax." Kaze landed behind her and whispered in her ear.

"HMPH!" Beruka had to stop herself from punching her husband in the face.

"You're on edge." Kaze laughed.

"I have to be" Beruka said "They're everywhere lately."

"I took care of the other one so stop fretting." Kaze said as the two walked behind Camilla.

With Severa heading back to her rightful place in Ylisse, Kaze had taken her position in protecting Camilla.

"Hmm." Beruka just grunted in response, she didn't bother arguing with him about this.

Camilla seemed to like Hoshido, Beruka was still adjusting, she preferred that certain direness that Nohr always seemed to have but if it was where Camilla wanted to be she'd stay here no matter what.

* * *

**Later**

"You asked to see me?" Kaze knelt before Camilla.

"You can stand." She smiled "First, what do you think of this outfit?"

Camilla twirled around in her sort of kimono like outfit.

"It is, oddly suited for you." Kaze smiled "Though if you wanted an honest opinion on fashion trends I would suggest you talk to Lady Oboro."

"I didn't bring you here to talk about my clothes." Camilla laughed before smiling "Is everything okay with Beruka."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"She seems distant as of late." Camilla sighed sitting on a chair on the balcony that overlooked the fountain square outside.

"Perhaps she's having trouble adjusting to the calm times we live in." Kaze suggested.

"Calm…" Camilla scoffed "We can only dream of such times dear.

"Lady Camilla." He paused.

"I appreciate all you and Beruka do to protect me." She smiled "Thankfully it's me your protecting."

"Pardon?" Kaze gave her a confused look "I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Beautiful I may be but I'm no fool Kaze." Camilla looked out the window "These people, I'm not blind I see how they look at me, the detesting in their gazes…but I'd rather that hatred be directed at me than Shiro, he's that dream of peace, a hope for the future for both these kingdoms."

Kaze was a bit stunned, Camilla truly loved the people of Hoshido, even if they hated her for who she was, and she was fine with it so long as they accepted her son.

"So you've known the whole time." Kaze couldn't help but laugh "and here we thought we were being so sneaky protecting you."

"I've known Beruka a long time." Camilla smiled "Still I'd like these incidents kept between the three of us, absolutely do not mention this to Ryoma."

"But if the King was informed then-."

"If he knew it would only cause more of a rift." Camilla cut him off "I don't want my presence to drive a rift between Ryoma and his people, I don't him to feel like he has to choose."

"I understand." Kaze bowed "If that is your wish I shall follow it."

"Thank you Kaze." Camilla smiled "You're a good boy, Beruka sure knows how to pick them."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**I wanted to examine the idea of what it would be like for Camilla to be around Hoshido post war, and the post war social landscape. One thing that's a bit of a problem I realized in having Camilla with Ryoma is that, it's great the siblings of Nohr and Hoshido put the past behind them, but the people wouldn't have, they still fought this war for so long they wouldn't just accept each other at the drop of a hat, it would be complicated, there would be bitterness on both sides that would want revenge so that's what I wanted to look at a bit here specifically though the eyes of the people around Camilla a person who would have to take on the brunt of that hatred and bitterness.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Not Quite Perfect

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Hmmm." Stahl hummed to himself as he walked around the main training grounds looking for Cordelia.

It was about noon so the scatter brained green knight was looking to have a simple lunch with his wife, though he wasn't sure she'd give him the time and disturb her training with her newest pupil.

"There she is." He hummed seeing the red-haired girl striking a dummy with a training spear "Wait…this is a chance to be fun, spontaneous like Princess Lissa said."

Stahl softly stepped up behind her, and placed his hands on her hips.

"Eep!"

"How about we have lunch?" he smiled.

"Umm…Stahl dear." Cordelia said.

"Yes my love?" he smiled.

"Uhh, I'm back here." She called out.

"Huh?" Stahl smiled looking over his shoulder and seeing Cordelia standing around behind him with her eyebrow raised "Wait if you're that then…"

"That's not me." Cordelia smiled.

"GAH!" Stahl backed off.

"I'm sorry!" Caeldori yelled, her face bright red

"No I should apologize!" Stahl yelled back "I, she, you two…It's not fair I was tricked!"

"It's okay Stahl." Cordelia walked up "Although I do have to say it is a bit concerning your pining for other women."

"This isn't fair." Stahl mumbled.

"This is my fault, I've emulated Lady Cordelia too much." Caeldori apologized again.

"They say everyone has a doppelganger." Cordelia smiled "Though it is bizarre how alike we are, it's about noon why don't we take a break?"

"Oh right that's why I'm here!" Stahl jumped up "Lunch!"

"Food first thing on the mind as always with you." Cordelia laughed "Come on, Caeldori would you like to join us."

"Oh no you go, I need to fix my strikes." The Princess said.

"Take a break or you'll hurt yourself." Cordelia walked off

"Training on an empty stomach is dangerous." Stahl said "Anything on an empty stomach is dangerous."

* * *

**Later**

"It's peaceful out here." Cordelia sat under a tree with Stahl "A place to get away from it all is nice."

"Yeah." Stahl said eating a sandwich.

"Haa…" Cordelia sighed at his lack of focus "Stahl dear, I appreciate you inviting me out here, but lunch as a couple tends to work better when there's a little more couple involved."

"Oh right." He wiped his face "Want one?"

Cordelia sighed again.

Cordelia laid back on the grass and looked up, it have been some time since she took to the air with her Pegasus.

"I should take Caeldori to the sky and do some training there as well." Cordelia wondered out loud.

"Sounds like a good idea." Stahl said she seems agitated to be on the ground."

"She's agitated cause you nearly grabbed her ass." Cordelia gave him a look "Don't think you're off the hook, Doppelganger of not confusing your wife for another girl. I mean her hair is much lighter than mine!"

"I said I was sorry." He coughed.

"I know." She sighed again.

Perfect, everyone always thought Cordelia was perfect even if she didn't think that herself. She was one of the best fliers in the world, she had a happy marriage where she rarely ever fought with Stahl, a good body a good mind a good family. What else could someone ask for, her daughter, well future daughter, had even married into the royal family though is seems Severa and Ophelia don't quite fall close to the tree, neither has an affinity for flying and both are rarely as praised as she.

"Stahl, do you think I'm perfect?" Cordelia asked.

"Hmm…I guess." he shrugged.

That made her smile a bit, as of late Cordelia had been feeling less than perfect, she never thought of herself as perfect but when everyone says you are it's inevitable that you think it at least a little. After the Four returned from the other world she found herself thrust into an unwanted spotlight, especially when Ophelia was complicit in Grima's revival.

Ophelia, a granddaughter she only just met one who'd grown up in a totally different world and barely knew her.

"What's wrong?" Stahl asked "Looking kinda worried."

"Just thinking." Cordelia shrugged.

Ever since Ophelia had come into their lives Cordelia felt like they barely had a chance to know each other, the girl always off with her friends, running errands or spending time with Robin. It was rare but Cordelia was jealous of Robin and Lissa, Ophelia's other grandparents, she seemed so attached to them but so distant to her.

* * *

**Later**

"Very good Caledori." Cordelia smiled "I'm going to grab some spare equipment, you keep this up."

"Yes Ma'am." The Hoshidan Princess bowed.

Cordelia walked off towards the storage facilities, on the way she passed by another training pitch where Soleil and Ophelia were sparring with magic, Ophelia was by far stronger but Soleil was managing a few sparks, far more than she had the other day.

Cordelia couldn't help but watch the graceful spellcasting of Ophelia, she was a natural at things like this.

"Hmm, oh hello." Ophelia waved.

"How are you girls?" Cordelia smiled.

"Even better with you here." Soleil said "I suddenly feel like I could slay a dragon."

"Oh dear." Cordelia couldn't help but giggle a bit "Then make sure to put that to good use."

"Cousin could you go fetch some restorative liquid for us?" Ophelia asked.

"Water got it." Soleil smiled and turned around "By Miss Cordelia."

"Yes goodbye." The knight smiled.

"Do you require something of me Grandmother?" Ophelia asked.

"No, nothing at all." Cordelia smiled.

"I see than I should get back to training, I wouldn't want to fall behind." Ophelia turned to leave.

"Actually wait!" Cordelia suddenly grabbed her wrist "Could you come see me in a few hours, I have something I'd like to show you."

* * *

**Later**

"Please come…" Cordelia worried a bit standing in the training field.

"I apologize for my tardiness; the cruel father time overflowed the dam." Ophelia said.

"Pardon?" Cordelia was confused.

"Training ran over." Ophelia smiled "Please keep up."

"Right." Cordelia laughed.

"For what reason has though summoned me?" Ophelia bowed "I do hope it's worth my while, you said you had something to show me, is it a relic of power."

"No…not quite." Cordelia stepped up onto her Pegasus "Come on."

Ophelia seemed confused at first but stepped up.

"Hold on tight, HYA!" Cordelia pulled the reigns and her steed flapped its wings and took off into the sky.

Cordelia felt Ophelia suddenly grab her waist tightly as she climbed higher.

"Look, were here." Cordelia smiled slowing her flight.

The view from the sky was amazing, the orange and red hues of the sunset mixed with the white of the clouds in a vision so sharp it looked like it had been painted into reality itself.

"I find sunset flights are the most beautiful." Cordelia said "Don't you agree?"

"It's befitting of one such as I." Ophelia said as her hair fluttered in the wind.

"Ophelia I…I know we don't talk much." Cordelia said "But I just want you to know you can come to me with anything, we're family."

"Of course, I am from a bloodline of heroes, on both sides." Ophelia smiled.

"I'm glad, I love you Ophelia, and I'm sorry I missed so much of your life." Cordelia said.

"Don't fret." Ophelia hugged her tighter "It was out of your control."

Cordelia felt a bizarre softness on the back and only one thing sprung to mind.

" _Severa too…I guess that gene skipped my generation"_ she sighed internally.

"If you ever decide you want to learn how to fly I'd love to teach you." Cordelia smiled.

"Perhaps another time." Ophelia sighed "It would seem the sky has inflicted me with a mighty plague."

"I'm sorry but I'm still not really getting all of your strange sayings." Cordelia laughed.

"Motion sick…land…please." Ophelia groaned.

"Oh yes of course!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**Holy cow this one ended up way longer than I originally planned. It was just supposed to be a goofy chapter with Stahl confusing Cordelia and Caeldori but somehow it ended up turning into a chapter all about Cordelia.**

**I've noticed in the main Chosen Two story I focus a lot on Soleil and Ophelia's relationship with Robin since he's their connection to Grima, the main villain, and I don't give their other grandparents (Lissa, Cordelia, Stahl, Donny and Olivia) a chance to bond, they're their grandparents too after all. I'll probably experiment with them more eventually too.**

**I imagine Cordelia, who lives to be the best she can be, would have a strange sense of failing in that she missed seeing her Granddaughter grow up and would be unsure of how to bond with her but at the same time I've never really written or seen Ophelia as the type who'd care too much about feeling left out since she'd just do her own thing anyway.**

**Of course I had to sneak in a little joke about Cordelia's breast envy.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Anna See Anna Do

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Somewhere near Ylisse border with Hoshido, Anna walked down the streets of the market, a bag of coins jostling around on her womanly waist. This Anna was special, she was no ordinary merchant, she was a skilled fighter too and those skills had helped her be a part of a group that once saved this world, the Shepherds. It was funny thinking back that's how she got her nickname.

Back when she first started working with the Shepherds both fighting and managing inventory she was frequently confused with her sisters so they took to differentiating her by calling her Anna the Shepherd and eventually that was unwillingly twisted into Anna Shepard as though it were her full name.

"Hmm?" Anna looked over and saw a younger Anna who looked a little confused "Everything alright kiddo?"

This other anna was a little shorter, skinnier and wearing a shall like cloak and tight pants, different than Anna Shepherd's more body suit like outfit.

"Slow day?" Shepherd asked "Hmm, you don't look that familiar though."

"I don't think I'm one of you, I think there's been a mix up." The skinny Anna said taking a seat.

Older Anna joined her and ordered them some drinks from the café "Hope you like hot Coco."

"That's fine." Anna smiled "This world is so strange, I hadn't expected to find Annas here."

"Wait, you're from those new lands?" Shepherd asked.

"Yes indeed." She smiled.

The two got to chatting about their lives, learning about each other's worlds.

"This merge is murder on my profit margins." Shepherd said "The exchange rates haven't been hashed out and I don't know how to manage this."

"We used to have to deal with this all the time in my world don't worry it's easy." Anna said "I used to help out the King of Valla's camp so I dealt with a bunch of currencies."

"You worked with the King of Valla?" Anna asked.

"Sure did, though I didn't get to see the battlefield, I mostly managed the shop for their troops background stuff they probably didn't even know I was there." she said "They ended up calling me Anna Fates."

"That's quite the name." Shepherd laughed "Still I didn't know there were Annas in other worlds."

"Same here…" Fates hummed.

"Come on, there's someplace I think we need to go." Shepherd said.

"But our coco." Fates pouted as she was dragged off.

* * *

**Later**

"This is the village of Annas." Shepherd explained "We'll find the truth here."

"Whoa I haven't seen this many Annas in one place since I left home" Fates said.

"This is where all the Annas of my world start out, frankly I don't know why though but all my older sisters with kids always come to have them here." She said "We need to see History, she's the Anna that knows all about our lineage."

Shepherd led Fates into a single room where another Anna with glasses was rummaging around.

"Hey Sis." Shepherd wave.

"Hey Sis, oh hello to you too Sis-wait you're not one of us." She paused.

"What are you looking for?" Shepherd asked.

"Well you're not the first Anna to meet another Anna who isn't our relative." History said "So I've been researching and I think I figured it out, how we're all connected."

"Really?"

"HMPH!" History rolled out a scroll that seemed to stretch on infinitely "Look here, see, Great Grandma's 21st sister, she has no Annas of her own. Actually, after her 18th birthday she seems to just, drop out of history all together, so I did some digging and apparently, she was big on trying to maximize opportunities in far off lands, specifically Outrealms. I think she went to another world and spread her Annas there."

"So these new Annas and us are like distant cousins?" Shepherd asked.

"Something of the sort." History nodded "But think of the possibilities, there could be Annas across an infinite number of worlds."

"Infinite worlds and Infinite Annas." Fates laughed.

"Do you know what this means?" Shepherd asked.

"Infinite Profits!" the three cheered.

"We should work on uniting our business models." Shepherd said.

"Well Anna I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful partnership." Fates smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**I knew I had to do something to really address that with the Merging of the Worlds there'd be two collectives of Annas running around trying to nickel and dime everyone and this seemed like the most logical answer, they just spread out around the Outrealms. I realized though that in the Fates portion of these stories Anna wasn't around since the DLC for her wasn't out at the time I wrote it, so I had to kinda retcon her into the background of Corrin's Army.**

**I also needed a way to differentiate them from the other Annas, I know the Canon explanation is that each Anna has a slightly different inflection and pronunciation of their name that's indistinguishable to anyone but another Anna, but a speaking thing like that doesn't work for a written story, hence the nicknames/lastnames.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Inspiration

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"No, no, no this can't be happening." Mitama was sitting at the table, brush shaking in her hand.

"What seems to be the problem?" Azuma asked.

"My brain is…blank!" she dropped her brush and grabbed her head "No, I finally have free time to write and there's nothing!"

"I'm sure something will come to you." Setsuna said "Stressing out probably won't help, maybe if you go out you'll get a spark…or if you're me you'll get struck by lightning."

"It's sunny out." Azuma said "And I don't recall you ever being struck by lightning."

"Oh, maybe I walked into an ambush from mages then." Setsuna hummed "I can't remember."

"That's it, I must find my spark." Mitama gathered her materials "Mother, Father I'm going into town, inspiration will surely strike me there!"

Mitama left her parents' home and went into town.

"Hmm…" She stood in the square and looked at the rubble statue "I heard Corrin destroyed this in a transformed dragon rage, it's positively…sublime, months have passed yet nothing has been done to fix this I suppose funds are better put elsewhere."

Mitama looked at the collapsed fountain and despite finding the art in its destroyed remains but her mind was blank.

"Perhaps…" she walked passed the ruined plaza towards Castle Shirasagi "The royal gardens."

She walked up the long staircase and passed through the guard gate to the garden, they have a garden with Hoshidan plants, trees and even rock piles that apparently are some sort of art.

"I…get nothing." She frowned tapping her brush on her chin "This is most depressing."

"Hey Mitama, what'cha doing?"

"Lady Hinoka." Mitama bowed "Good Morning."

"Good morning to you too." Hinoka smiled "So what's so depressing?"

"I find myself lacking…inspiration." Mitama said "I can't seem to write a single syllable of a haiku. I thought perhaps some art would spark my mind but…nothing. At this point I'd pray to the gods for a bolt of lightning to pierce me and give me clarity."

"Oh like Setsuna." Hinoka nodded.

"Wait that really happened?" Mitama asked.

"A lot of bizarre things tend to happen to Setsuna." Hinoka smiled "Falling in traps, chased by dogs, struck by lightning, falling off a cliff…it's a good thing you didn't seem to inherit that part of her."

"I say prayers of thanks for that every night." Mitama sighed.

"If you're looking for inspiration…come with me." Hinoka said "I'll show you something that might spark ya."

Hinoka led Mitama into the castle and too her bedroom.

"Ignore all the junk." Hinoka said "I keep trying to get Keaton to clean up his mess, he's worse than Velouria. The two of them are more alike than I care to admit."

"I'm aware, my liege tends to be a bit of a packrat." Mitama smiled.

"A bit?" Hinoka laughed "Thank you for looking after her, Velouria is lucky to have you."

"It is merely my assigned role as retainer of the royal family like my parents before me." Mitama said "Though serving milady does bring me a strange sense of calm."

"AH! Here it is." Hinoka opened a book "Come here."

Mitama looked up and saw that folded into Hinoka's book was a slip.

"It's a haiku." Mitama said.

"You don't recognize it?" Hinoka said

"My Aunt Hinoka  
Soaring Across the Vast Sky  
She is an angel"

"This is…I wrote this." Mitama said covering her mouth "It was…one of my first haiku."

"It's pretty good for a six-year-old." Hinoka laughed "This

"I am a prodigy." Said smugly.

"This poem…is very important to me." Hinoka looked down at the paper "Thinking about this, helped me a lot, there were times in the war when I wanted to give up, when I thought we couldn't possibly win…but then I remembered this and why I was fighting."

Mitama looked at her.

"I wanted to make a world that was safe, not just for Velouria but you too." Hinoka said quietly "You're very important to me Mitama."

Mitama covered her mouth and swallowed loudly to stifle her urge to tear up.

Mitama's eyes suddenly went wide as if stuck by lightning her whole body filled with sparks of energy and pep "I've got it!"

Mitama suddenly hugged Hinoka.

"Thank you so much Aunt Hinoka!" she ran out "I must find my brush at once!"

"Hmm." Hinoka closed her book and smiled softly "Aunt…she hasn't called me that in a long time."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for the future.**

* * *

**I feel Mitama's struggle, there are times as a writer where I so desperately want inspiration it's painful, but then when it hits I can't put my keyboard (or in her case her brush) down, and I just want to keep writing. As you can probably tell right now I've got a big Fire Emblem inspiration kick that just hit me last week while playing Warriors.**

**On another note I had a lot of fun playing around with the Hinoka and Mitama dynamic, especially here where Mitama is Azuma and Setsuna's daughter. I imagine they have a very close relationship even though they aren't blood related. So often in my Fire Emblem stories my focus is on bloodlines and family history so here I wanted to play around a bit with the idea that family isn't always about blood relation, that someone can be like family, or just as important as family regardless.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. The Perfect Retainer for the Imperfect Master

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Rhajat grumbled loudly under her breath as she walked up the stairs. She was summoned to Castle Shirasagi and now had to deal with whatever they wanted.

In the main hall people were running about every which way sorting things, moving tables and decorations.

"No, no that goes over there." Caledori pointed "Next to the picture please."

"You rang?" Rhajat sighed walking up.

"Oh Rhajat thank goodness you're here." Caledori sighed "It's just terrible, the musician broke a shamisen and the chef called out sick, the party is going to be ruined."

"Party?" Rhajat asked.

"My parents anniversary party, I've been planning it for weeks!" the Hoshidan princess said.

"Oh yeah that." Rhajat let out a loud sigh "Well…see ya."

"Please I need your help." Caledori said "I can handle this but…please."

Rhajat rolled her eyes and followed inside to her regal bedroom, the large doors to the patio closed off as Caledori walked into the closet.

"This is just the worst part, I can't believe this happened to me." Caledori called out before walking out with two different kimonos "I don't know what to wear!"

"You called me here, in the middle of my work, to figure out which kimono you should wear to the party?" Rhajat glared.

"…yes." Caledori said "The Pink, or Red? I don't want clash with my hair."

"I don't care." Rhajat rolled her eyes.

"Please, I trust your sense of fashion more than anymore." Caledori begged "I just don't know which way to go, maybe if I see it on you I'll be able to decide?"

"It wouldn't fit me." Rhajat said "We're…different sizes."

"Oh, right." Caledori looked at her own chest "Haa…"

"Wear the pink one." Rhajat got up and left "It'll match your hair and the one your mother will wear."

* * *

**Later**

By evening it was time for the event, a lot of people where there which meant Rhajat was a little miserable, she just preferred to be left in solitude.

"Rhajat!" Caledori came over "It's terrible the party is going to be ruined."

"What now?" Rhajat groaned.

"We're short on sake, I can't have a party for adults with no adult beverages." Caledori was panicking a bit "I can't believe I let this happen, I wanted to give mother and father a wonderful party but now it's ruined, I'm pathetic."

"It's fine." Rhajat said "Everyone seems happy, relax for once."

"But I just-."

"Lady Caledori!" she snapped "If it's that big of a deal I will go get more."

"Rhajat."

"This is your party too, enjoy it with your family." Rhajat told her "You can…trust me I guess."

"Are you sure it won't be too much?" Caledori asked.

"I'll manage." Rhajat shrugged "You're my liege after all, some of your annoyingly perfect self probably rubbed off on me, oh by the way."

Rhajat touched her eyes "Don't get so worked up you cry, you make up will run."

"Thank you." Caledori took a breath.

"Hmph." Rhajat scoffed as Caledori went back to socializing "Sometimes working with someone who's perfect is nice, she does so much work I don't have to, but…she gets worked up too much for her own good frankly…she should rely on me more, so long as it doesn't interfere with my work."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**Out of the three rehash kids from the Hoshidan side I like Rhajat the most, probably because of the three she's the most different from her inspiration, her and Tharja have similarities but Rhajat is a lot more personable than Tharja, and a lot more overt in her attempts to help people, she hides it but not to the same level Tharja did.**

**I also like the idea, that since here Rhajat is Hana's daughter, she has this bizarrely on point sense for fashion. If you read Caledori and Rhajat's in game support that shows too even if Hana isn't her mother.**

**Caledori and Rhajat are a fun pair to write together, Caledori is so on point with trying to be perfect and meet her own expectations that she over works, so I imagine as her retainer that Rhajat spends less time helping Caledori and more time focusing her on her tasks and cleaning up after her if she does too much at once and it blows up in her face.**

**Also on Caledori since Sakura is her mom here I tried to lean into the idea that she gets flustered and overwhelmed a bit, not that she's a crybaby like Sakura tends to be, but for her if one thing goes wrong it might as well be that the sky is falling. For Caledori I imagine problems come like dominoes, once one thing goes wrong for her she gets so worked up another thing goes wrong, and then another and another until she's just a wreck of nerves and panic.**

**Which is why I like Rhajat as her rock, that person who when the dominoes start to topple can ground her, stop the avalanche and just refocus her.**

**Wow this not ended up being almost as many words as the chapter.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Tea Time

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"I'm so glad you girls could join me." Lissa smiled taking a seat with Soleil and Ophelia.

"I would never pass up tea with a cute girl." Soleil smiled looking deeply into Lissa's eyes "Even if she is my grandma."

Lissa sighed "Grandma…at my age…my life's over."

"Fear not, time is still on your side." Ophelia told her.

"You girls are sweet." She smiled "I'm glad if I have to have grandkids they're you two."

"So Grandma I just gotta know." Soleil said "How'd you and Grandpa meet."

"You really wanna know a story like that?" Lissa asked.

"You guys are adorable together." She said.

"Well it's no fairy tale magic meeting." Lissa shrugged adding her own sugar to her tea "Though I suppose you could say I fell head over heels for him, literally."

"I don't quite follow?" Ophelia asked.

"Chrom and I were heading through a field, and I tripped over him." Lissa giggled "It was worth it though, I'm thankful I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's so cute!" Soleil squealed.

Lissa smiled softly and sighed "I know it's so cliché but it was just…love at first sight, I had to do a little work through to get your grandpa on the same wavelength though."

"You used magic?" Ophelia smiled

"No way I bet she charmed him with her cuteness?" Soleil asked.

"Both, I used the magic of female adorableness." Lissa giggled "I made him carry me so I didn't have to walk, I took every opportunity to be alone with him, eventually he and I were inseparable."

"Feels like a story book romance." Soleil smiled "I'd read it if I could, so it sounds like Gramps was a regular prince charming."

"Robin's a little…blunt." Lissa said "Charming isn't really his thing, not that I mind, I love him for who he is. I'm sure someday you girls will find your Prince…or Princess charming."

"I hope it's as befitting of a chosen one as your story." Ophelia said.

"I don't think my story is all too special." Lissa picked up her cup "I met a guy, fell in love and that's really it."

"You guys killed a dragon together, and then Grandpa like vanished for 6 months right, how is that not special?" Soleil asked.

"It's a story that would be passed down in legends." Ophelia smiled.

"You really think so." Lissa shrugged "Never really felt that way to me, but I guess from the outside it might be considered sweet and special."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**I wanted to just do something quick and dirty to give a little interaction with Lissa and the girls and I figured learning her love story was a good one. I try not to play up the Lissa is an teenage grandma bit too much cause that jokes been done to death but it's hard not to drop it in once and a while.**

**I imagine Lissa doesn't think her relationship with Robin is all that ground breaking but to people on the outside, a Princess meeting an amnesiac, falling in love, meeting future kids, slaying a dragon together and having their love transcend fate and have it revive one of them is pretty Fairy Tale.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Dance with me

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV  
** "Where is it…" Morgan hummed walking down the rows of bookshelves in the library "Ah there it is."

Morgan looked up but the book was a few shelves out of reach for someone of her stature.

"HNGH!" she tried to stand on her tip toes and reach up "Come on."

"Need a hand there, love?" An arm reached over her and pulled the book down.

"Inigo!" Morgan smiled "You're back."

"Of course, I couldn't keep you waiting." I said as she hugged him, slowly he pulled an arm out from behind his back "And these are for you my dear."

"Flowers?" Morgan asked taking a few roses "What's got you in the romantic mood mister?"

"I can't treat my loving wife in an affectionate manner?" he asked.

"No, you should be treating me like this all the time." Morgan said smugly "I mean I'd never be against you buying me gifts, flowers, dinner, you know the good stuff."

"If I did all that we'd be in the poor house." Inigo sighed.

"It would be worth it to be with me though wouldn't it." Morgan giggled hugging his arm.

"Yes it would be." He smiled at her "I'd face over a bed of hot coals for you my sweet."

"Yeah keep it up." Morgan smirked "Praise me more, I'm worth the world."

"You know you're quite needy." Inigo laughed as the two walked through the garden "What was that book for?"

"Oh just some tips." Morgan held it up "How to dance for those of us with two left feet."

"What a bizarre book to have in the royal library." He said "Whatever reason could you need for a book like that?"

"Well I wanna learn a bit." Morgan said so then we can dance together-WAH!"

Inigo suddenly placed a hand on her waist and another on her hand and dipped her.

"Whatever reason do you need a book when you have the best possible teacher right here?" he smiled.

Morgan giggled "Well I was planning on sharing it with our rhythm inept daughter once I was done, besides I don't want to tie you up teaching me."

"I'd always make time for you." He spun her and took a few quick steps "Though I am a strict teacher, I hope you can keep up."

Morgan let herself get dipped again "I'm pretty sure I can manage."

Morgan relaxed her shoulders and let Inigo lead her around, stepping softly occasionally spinning and swaying, she didn't care what moves they did or even if they looked that graceful, just that she got to be close to him.

"Hmm!" From the bushes Soleil watched her parents dancing, their bodies in perfect sync "They're so adorable!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**Decided to write this since Morgan just came out in Fire Emblem Heroes last week, although I can't pull her to save my life. She's her usual adorkable self, definitely things she's got Inigo wrapped around her finger.**

**I very much think Inigo would be the doting kind of husband, especially the way he seems to adore Soleil I imagine he'd adore his wife even more, especially with Morgan always being too "needy" he'd be the kind of husband who gets her a gift every time he goes out of town and wants nothing more than to spend as much time with her as possible.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Envy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"I'm not seeing it." Soleil told Sophie as the two watched on from some nearby bushes.

"I'm telling you Forrest told me so." Sophie told her "He said he was measuring Aunt Peri for a dress and her boobs were huge!"

The two were watching the Queen of Nohr practicing on her horse.

"I'm not seeing it, and I'm an aficionado of ladies." Soleil said.

"But she's always wearing that chest plate armor, they're hidden under there for sure." Sophie said.

"Why do you even care?" Soleil asked.

"Don't you wanna know her secrets?" Sophie asked "So we can get chests like that? Ophelia is way bigger."

Soleil huffed "Ophelia's only like a cupsize bigger than me."

"Seriously?" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"She just shows them off more is all." Soleil said.

"Hey you two~" Peri popped up "If you don't shut up and stop bothering my horse, I'll kill you~"

"GAH!" both girls gasped.

"Now, what are you gabbing about?" she smiled darkly.

"Oh nothing." Sophie said.

"You're niece want's to know if you have big boobs." Soleil ratted the girl out.

"SOLEIL?!" Sophie yelled.

Peri gave them both a glare before she shrugged "Yeah they're pretty big I guess."

"Wait seriously?!" Sophie gasped "Like…like how big?"

"You are way to curious about this." Soleil rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…about as big as Lady Camilla I guess." Peri shrugged.

"Holy crap!" Sophie poked her breast plate "Something like this hides those?"

"What's that mean?" Peri pouted.

"Wow Lady Peri you're even prettier than I imagined." Soleil said.

"You can't see them." Peri told her.

"Aw man." Soleil pouted.

"Only Xander gets to see Peri's special bits." The Queen giggled.

"Well, that's one mystery solved." Sophie said as Peri rode off.

"Happy?" Soleil asked "You've thoroughly creeped me out with your bizarre obsession with your Aunt's chest."

"It's not bizarre." Sophie said looking at her own chest "I'm just looking out for my future, you're the one that was flirting with her."

"Relax." Soleil smiled "Why are you jealous?"

"I am not." Sophie huffed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

* * *

**I was reading and forgot that Peri apparently is super stacked under her armor, supposedly equivalent to Camilla and Kagero, so I wanted to do something goofy about it and since Soleil is a flirting machine she needed to get in on the fun.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
